HTS 1: How To Survive the Savannah
by Httyd4eva
Summary: Hiccup, returning home from Africa, finds himself one of thirteen survivors of an air crash. Now, he and twelve complete strangers must brave an unknown landscape to survive. Slash, but who...? ;) Modern AU. Rated M for graphic depictions of the horrors of being in the wild unarmed.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So while we were at camp this story came to me. See, we were doing an eco walk, nothing new, where we saw different plants and stuff and where told stuff that, as usual, was supposed to help us survive in the event of a plane crash in the savannah. So, I thought about how fun it would be if, oh, I don't know, 13 or so of our favorite characters were supposedly stranded in the savannah. Ps, please note that if you ever end up stranded, everything in here is true theoretically, but I'm not so sure how it'd work practically.**

 **Enjoy ;P**

 _Prologue:_

 _Hi there, my name's Hiccup._

 _Great name, I know, but it's not the worst, you should check out my friends' names before you say anything._

 _I'm writing this book because a friend of mine, who is a publisher, thought it would be a good idea, for anyone at risk of getting stranded in the savannah, like I did._

 _I can hear my husband in the other room, playing with our daughter, and our son's at a friend's house, so here goes nothing._

 _Before you read ahead, I would like to warn you that this is no lighthearted story about puppies and unicorns, in fact, quite the contrary. This is the story of a man on the way back to the country of his birth, the country of his childhood, and how the very place that held his heart nearly killed him several times and murdered half his… friends, I suppose, although we'd never really met before that day. It was all by chance, really._

 _So sit back, relax, and read the story of how my friends and I survived the perils of the savannah, well, at least_ some _of my friends…_

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **so, how was that for a first chapter? It's been a while since I started a new HTTYD story, hasn't it. also, I'm leaving the identity of his husband a secret, because even though** _ **I**_ **know, I don't want you to. ;P**

 **C ya!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. omg, I cant believe its already here. then again, you guys probably don't know what I'm talking about since I cant post these yet because of this stupid web browser :/ oh well, I'm saying already because it's the morning after the night I wrote chapter 1 and- you know what, imma quit my rambling and just write.**

 **Enjoy!**

I placed my camera bag on the upper storage compartment, keeping my satchel next to me, since it _never_ leaves my side.

I was ready to be heading home to Africa. It'd been _way_ too long. I'd left Africa, Botswana if we're being exact, four years ago to go to university in Norway. It'd been a long four years, and the whole time I was there I craved my home country. Everything about it, from the skies to the ground to the people who lived there.

Perhaps I should explain. See, my father, Stoick, is an _incredibly_ wealthy business man, who married my mother twenty-four years ago. When my mom found out she was pregnant with me she grew concerned, see, she'd always imagined a peaceful life for me, a _normal_ life, and I couldn't thank her any more. So she told my father and they agreed on an arrangement, my mom and I would go to Africa, we'd find a small country, and my father would do his best to visit us whenever he could, heck, his friend, my uncle, Gobber even came to live with us down here after a while, and then there's a fact that this country doesn't have _any_ bullying [though there is a bit of bitchiness sometimes, but hey, as long as you've got your squad with you, you're good.], unlike the horrible stories my father tells me about the place he lives.

So yeah, even though I didn't get to have a 'perfect' family complete with a father always there for me, I was grateful, I was _happy_.

And now, after four long years, I was going back. I would be home in just four short hours.

An air hostess came to the front of each aisle and carefully began explaining safety precautions and what to do in the event of an emergency landing. It _would_ have been interesting, except that I've heard the same speech, like, a _gazillion_ times.

The airplane engines began running as the air hostesses began spraying some spray I knew not of, along the aisles.

I sat back and enjoyed the fact that most people down here would be at school or work, considering it was only late July, and therefore the plane was fairly empty.

The plane took off and my stomach lurched, the way it always does when I'm in an airplane and it takes off. I could feel my ears pop, and so I plugged my earphones in and sighed. The drowsiness from all the flying I'd done was beginning to catch up to me, and so I sighed, resting my head on the window, and fell asleep…

 _3 hours later_

Screaming, that's what I woke up to.

The air hostess got up and tried to calm everyone down, but it wasn't working, and I could see why. The plane was unsteady, we were tipping this way and that.

Oxygen masks deployed themselves from the overhead compartments and I fixed mine on immediately.

I glanced around frantically, looking for any kids that hadn't got theirs on, luckily there were no kids without an adult supervisor.

And that was when _it_ happened.

A sudden lurching in my stomach as the plane began to fall. I could feel it, despite being inside, feel the compression of the air beating down on us, sending us about a mile down to our death via, I looked out the window, Savannah, apparently.

I felt a sudden rush of air, and noticed that somebody had opened the emergency exit. I couldn't blame them, after all, I vaguely remember reading somewhere that free-falling was a safer option.

But I remembered _another_ read, mentioning some method I don't remember the name of, where you pile together a group of items and jump out. I wasn't sure how much good jumping out would do for me, but I began piling all the blankets from the empty seats and running to a cart.

I threw it's compartments and goods out as I cushioned the inside of it with airplane blankets and sat down, closing the door, and going into brace position.

I don't know what happened next. I'm sorry, but that's the sad truth. I blacked out. All I remembered was a crash, a force like ten thousand elephants stampeding, a wave of heat, screams, and then, finally, the blessed silence I had awaited, as I slipped into the world of the unconscious…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo*whistles innocently* can't wait for the next chapter, in which we shall see how each of our fave characters survived the crash…** **and then we can see who dies :)** **and then, after the few who live survive, the ending's gonna be awesome :) swearsies!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick thing before the chapter, someone says "Idk" this isn't a mistake, nor is it me abbreviating, it's just that sometimes people** _ **do**_ **say this. It does happen, so I figured that it would be best to just have him say that. 'K?**

 **On with the chapter:**

 **.**

I woke up to a blaringly hot sun, and a strange, handsome face.

Said face was tan, with greengage eyes and a mop of black hair that reached his shoulders.

Oh, look, there were two- no, three- no, wait, it was two, and-

"Urgh" I groaned, feeling tired, drowsy and weak.

"He's awake!" called the man above me.

I shielded my eyes as my human-shade,-er, the other guy, moved.

I saw another man behind him. He was fat- [no offense bro!] and was wearing a vest, a fur coat wrapped around his middle.

I got up and immediately regretted it because my arms were weak and wobbly, and my abdomen had no doubt obtained some wounds, but minor as they were, they still hurt like hell.

"Hey," said tall dark and handsome- er, I _mean_ the guy I saw, "Take it easy," his voice oddly soothing.

I nodded. After a while he helped me to my feet, which hurt like a bitch, considering I'd managed to somehow sprain my ankle. Oh well, I suppose it _could_ have been worse.

When I was up I took a look around. We'd, thankfully, crashed in a dry area, so there was no fire. There was, however, a giant sized crater around us, a giant ball of fire- which would _thankfully_ keep any sane animal away, which means we should probably get out of here before any ostriches show up [no offense to any ostriches reading this, prejudice is a _horrible_ thing, and- urgh, I think rubbed off on me]- and there was _also_ six bodies laying on the ground.

One was of a girl, she seemed to have a few _minor_ injuries to the head, she wore her long, blonde hair back in a braid with a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank-top. She was wearing converse, so I felt slightly optimistic on her chances of survival.

There was a buff guy too, he wore a beige tank top and black pants with boots. Okay, _maybe_ he'd live. _Maybe_.

There was another blonde, she had streaks of blue and orange in her hair, though, she was wearing a shirt that said FIR. Wow. She had black jeans on, wonder what she was thinking wearing black jeans in Africa of all places, or, for more emphasis, _Sub Saharan_ Africa, where the sun was a bitch [unless you're used to it] and wearing black in July was a- well, actually, since it was winter here, I guess it won't be _that_ bad. At least it isn't summer *shudders* now _that's_ a death wish.

Then there was a brunette dude. He was pretty buff. Tank top, shark-tooth necklace, brown pants. Pretty good looking too. No, _incredibly_ good looking.

Then there were two twins, they were both brunettes, but one had died his hair green with brown flecks while the other had done the exact opposite.

Then there were the awake people.

A girl, yellow-boned, with brown-red dreads and a blue tank top with black pants. I had the weirdest feeling that I'd seen her before. She was tending to the blonde with a braid.

Then, twins, they had long, blonde hair and wore the same kind of grey-green tanks and khaki shorts, the girl's being shorter. They were tending to the other twins and arguing. A lot.

Then there was a red-head. He was… lanky, but slightly more muscular than tall d-, _um_ , the guy that woke me up. He was tending to the Falling in Reverse fan. Hmmm, wonder if she's hear of- I'll ask her later.

The fat- er, _chubby,_ blonde dude was looking at a book, frantically flipping pages.

I signaled to the guy helping me that it was okay, that I was fine, even though in reality I was exhausted beyond my wildest dreams, craving water and food, even though I'm not sure I'd be able to keep either of the two down, and honestly, I could _really_ use a- Idea!

"Um," I said, my voice slightly hoarse, taking a branch from the ground nearby, careful that it wasn't a snake, "I-I'll go looking for some silver-cluster leaves."

The guy next to me seemed to be the only one who heard me, since he was the only one not occupied, "I'll help you," he said, "Safer."

And then he smiled at me, and even though I _highly_ doubted that he knew what we were looking for, I let him come along, he was right, after all, in my current state I couldn't defend myself, from _anything_.

I told him what we were looking for, a small-ish green bush, most likely up to our hips, with green leaves that kind of looked like there was a faint silver-ish hue around them and had lighter undersides with slightly waxy-different-ish underside textures.

We found it, surprisingly _he_ was the one to find it. Not that I thought he was stupid, I'd just highly doubted from the way his eyes moved around frantically that he'd had too much experience with predator movies and not enough experience with Africa. Not that he was wrong, it was dangerous, but between my branch and my knowledge of this fine country and his… presence? We would be able to handle ourselves for a bit.

I chewed the leaves for a bit before taking them out and placing them on my wounds, feeling their cool numbing effect.

I pocketed a few dozen. Okay, almost the entire bush, and other dude [I should _probably_ learn his name] helped me carry them when I told him they were… medicinal? I'm not really sure, but I _did_ tell him that they were affective against scorpion and spider stings/bites and that they were… numbifiers.

We headed back to the crater, which took a little long considering this is a flat grassland with only a few trees to differentiate different places, and the number of animals giving us the evil eye didn't help…

We _also_ found a marula tree, I picked a couple off, knowing people were _bound_ to be hungry.

We were just lucky not to run into any predators on the way back. I guess it's good that one large meal can sustain them for a week…

We got back and dropped the supplies off before I suggested leaving to get some water and more food because I was _hungry_ and could tell others were too. We managed to make some water-carrying things using wood and sharp rocks. We found a watering hole and I told the black-haired dude, who's name I found out was Toothless [our conversation on names was interesting, as you can probably tell by looking at ours'], that there was a crocodile only a few feet away, which wasn't all too strange considering that it was near nightfall, a.k.a near the time hippos and nocturnal animals would start coming out.

We managed to collect several hollowed out branches. We _also_ managed to get some food, yeah, I _may_ have possibly, accidentally, sorta, kinda stepped on a squirrel. Heh, heh, whoops…

We headed back to the campsite, the others were all awake by now, the fire from the plane having gone out, good thing the gas tank didn't explode, or if it did, that it didn't kill us.

We introduced ourselves.

The blonde twins were Tuffnut- male, and Ruffnut- female.

The brunette twins were Barf- brunette with green streaks, and Belch- the one with the opposite.

The blonde with a braid was Astrid.

The FIR fan was Stormfly.

The redhead was Hookfang.

Toothless and I were, well, Toothless and I.

Fat- er, _chubby_ guy was Fishlegs.

Buff dude in the beige tank was Snotlout.

Dude with the nice brown hair and good muscles who was _definitely_ a hunter, was Eret.

Yellow-bone who I _swear_ I know is Meatlug.

And that's, well, everybody.

We started a fire and heated the water to rid it of germs, as well as cooked the squirrel for dinner. We each got a piece, a tiny piece, but a piece nonetheless. Coupled with the marula fruit, we didn't really go hungry.

We made weapons, because honestly I [and I'm pretty sure Meatlug and Eret] was starting to feel a little naked out here with _nothing_ to fend off a predator.

We decided to try and find civilization _tomorrow_ and head to bed after organizing watch shifts [Hookfang and Toothless for an hour, Hunter boy and me for an hour, Yellow-bone and FIR girl for an hour, chubby dude and blonde braid an hour, Brunette twins an hour, blonde twins an hour and Muscle dude with the beige top took last shift. Alone].

Yellow-bone, Hunter and I went to a tree, and when we got confusing looks from the others we decided to elaborate.

"I'd rather take my chances up there," I pointed to the tree, "Where the risks are leopards, monkeys, birds and _maybe_ some snakes, _none_ of which are _definite_ to come, than down here with all the other predators _and_ insects, _all_ of which are _definite_ to come," I said.

The others shuddered and quickly changed their sleeping spots to above ground. _Thankfully_ there was a toilet paper tree Weeping Wattle tree where we landed. They're the best places to sleep.

We were awoken when our shift came, by small taps on the shoulder. Raven haired dude had come to wake me up.

So now it was just Hunter dude and me. I decided I wanted to question him a little on certain things.

"How do you know so much about the African Savannah?" I asked.

He seemed a little startled, "Huh? Oh, you mean how I know about the toilet paper tree?"

"Oi! Respect! It's called a Weeping Wattle!" I said, mock-offended.

We both laughed a little.

"No," I said, "But seriously, how do you know about this stuff?"

He shrugged, "I've been hunting before. My dad took me camping a lot, so he taught me how to set up traps for things like Impalas and Warthogs, taught me how to fix wounds _without_ using modern medication, taught me how to find water, how to find edible stuff, and, most importantly, where to sleep."

I nodded.

"What about you?" he asked, "You seem pretty well-informed yourself, and how did you know about the silver cluster bush leaves?"

I shrugged, "I grew up here," I said, "In Botswana, _obviously_ our schools gave us a few lessons on how to survive in the wild, I mean, if we got hurt at home and didn't have any meds then wouldn't you think it'd be great for us to know that that aloe vera plant outside could heal us faster than dialing our parents?"

He shrugged, before looking at his watch, "Our time's almost up," he said, "So what's the deal with that chick, Meatlug?"

I decided to tell him, "Idk, but I feel like I've met her before," I said.

He looked at me funny, "Idk?"

I rolled my eyes, "What? People say it all the time."

"I know," he said, "But you just don't seem the type to abbreviate words in your speech."

I leaned back against the tree and crossed my legs, "Well, tough toenails."

He seemed amused, then the alarm on his watch went off, "Come on, time to wake up FIR Girl and Mystery Chick."

"Mystery Chick?"

"Well she _was_ just 'Chick' until you came along and started that whole mystery about knowing her."

I just rolled my eyes with a smile playing on my mouth before accepting his extended hand and going to wake the others.

They were groggy and it took a while, but we managed. Then came the land of peaceful sleep.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done! C ya! And to anyone wondering if this'll be Hicceret/Eretcup, the answer is-**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

I rose to screaming.

I could see that others were also jumping up and out of their sleeping positions.

It was Ruffnut, she was kicking her leg, tears streaking down her face.

Last night she had decided not to sleep in the tree, along with Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Hookfang, Astrid, Snotlout, Toothless and Barf.

We (Eret, Hookfang, Tuffnut and I) ran towards her, but I yelled for everyone to get back. It was a snake.

The snake, which I assume was a Python was slowly engulfing her leg. Eret and I cautiously stepped forward and whipped out our knives. I slipped mine between her leg and the snake's mouth ( **not sure if this works or how** ) and shoved upwards, piercing a hole in its head and moving my arm horizontally to cut apart the head. It was disgusting, and I will admit that I vomited, but we managed to get the snake off of her leg. Her foot, however, had been partially ingested, and she lost her pinkie toe. I don't understand why her brother and she thought it cool.

Nevertheless, we were all in an obvious hurry to keep moving. We headed south using the compass app on Snotlout's phone, but I think I remembered something about how moss grows on the south side of trees… or was it the north side… east? I don't know, the point is app= good!

Did we find food? Yes, lots and lots of animals, but I advised them to keep the hunting to a bare minimum, we _really_ did not need to attract predators… or scavengers I guess. Growing up in this country you always hear stories of how someone got dragged out of a tent and eaten by a lion or a hyena, never realizing that that may be you someday… unfortunately that's a lesson that we learnt on our second night…

We never did find Meatlug's body… we did however find the lion prints and the blood. She'd gone to the bathroom but ended up straying a little far from camp… I wondered how I was going to tell Thabo his sister was dead…

I didn't rest that night, and in all fairness, I suppose that that was mistake number one in a chain of events that would lead to a very deadly affair.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **whelp, that's done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


End file.
